Revenge
by stlover
Summary: Wes, Ro, and Alsion are trapped in the holodeck with a murderer.
1. The Meeting

Revenge  
By  
Stlover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. It belongs to Paramount.  
  
"Hey Ro! Do you want to come to the holodeck with Wes and me for some target practice?" Alison Smith asked in main engineering. She was helping Ro with some scans and was going to be late.  
  
"Sure. When?" Ro replied. 'I need some target practice' she thought after checking the monitors. She walked over to Alison and gave her a pat on the back.  
  
"In like 2 minutes. Sorry about the lateness, but its taking longer for the scans. I wouldn't be here if Picard hadn't called a meeting with all senior staff. I wonder what's going on? Oh well," she got up and checked on the computers. A wide grin formed on her face, "Done. Let's go."  
  
Alison and Ro practically ran out of engineering towards the holodeck. They were having so much fun that they didn't notice a sphere following them.  
  
~~~~~~~~ 'Very good. They are completely unaware. My plan is working.' The sphere though to himself, still following Ensign Ro and Ensign Smith. 'They are beautiful, Ensign Ro with her short brown hair and Alison with her long blonde hair. They still look like themselves when they were younger.'  
  
~~~~~~~~ "What's wrong? Why did you call this meeting?" Dr. Crusher asked. 'I had been performing and experiment for a new medicine.'  
  
"I have been feeling a new person on the ship, but each time I ask the computer to tell me how many people are currently on the Enterprise, I get the normal number." Troi said while walking around the room looking into corners and nocks. 'It's happy.'  
  
"I think we should have a full crew meeting in holodeck B and tell the crew to be with someone at all times. That way if there is a person on board and it tries to attack someone they won't be alone." Data said to Picard, then looked to Geordi and Dr. Crusher.  
  
"I agree with Data. It would be safer." Worf chimed in. 'It is my job to keep everybody safe and I plan to.'  
  
"Computer. Call all personal to holodeck B for important meeting." Commander Riker said as he stood up to help Dr. Crusher.  
  
"Meeting adjourned then?" Geordi asked heading towards the door. 'I need to check on Ensign Ro and Ensign Smith.'  
  
"Meeting adjourned." Picard said standing up.  
  
~~~~~~~ "Your late." Wesley said standing outside the door to holodeck C. H noticed the annoyed looks on Ro and Alison's faces. "Just joking. Gosh. What have you been doing?"  
  
"We have been running scans for the whole ship to find absolutely nothing," Ro answered stepping into the holodeck. After Alison, who, at first, gave Wesley a look of 'Please don't ask.'  
  
He entered last and shut the door, "Computer. Run target practice course A, level: medium. Ready? Good. Computer. Begin." At that moment they were in the woods and three, very large "people" jumped out. Ro got the first one and Alison and Wesley got the last.  
  
"Wanna split up and have a contest to see who can kill the most?" Alison asked. She always loved a challenge.  
  
"Sure. Computer. Keep count of how many monsters we each kill. Begin now. Bye." And with that Ro ran East waving. Wesley went north and Alison went south. Just then they heard the computer say 'All crew please report to holodeck C for important meeting.'  
  
"Computer. End program." Alison commanded with a sigh. They each got one and they had just started. She met up with Ro and Wesley. "What do you think the meeting is about?"  
  
"Probably the same reason we had to scan the ship." Ro replied with a sigh. 'I was relieving all my stress and now this. Great.'  
  
"Hey cheer up Ali, it couldn't be worse than the entry assembly at Starfleet Academy." Wesley said wrapping his arm around his friend.  
  
"Wes, you may be my friend, but that wasn't funny." Ali replied. Ro tried to stifle a giggle, but couldn't.  
  
"What's so funny?" Wes asked with a funny look on his face that made Ro laugh even harder.  
  
"You two. You look like boyfriend/girlfriend and you just got dissed." Ro said while holding back her laughter just long enough to say it. Ali and Wes started to laugh to.  
  
"If only all the adult crew members were like you. Then we wouldn't have to see Counselor Troi all the time." Ali said hugging Ro. Just as they reached the doors they didn't open. They gave a confused look to each other.  
  
"Computer. Open doors to holodeck C." Wes commanded looking at the doors. Nothing happened. "Computer. Open the doors to holodeck C now." He said again a little louder. Still nothing.  
  
"It isn't going to work you know," A strange voice said out of nowhere, "and no one is going to be able to get in or out for a long time."  
  
~~~~~~ "Worf, are all crew members here?" Riker asked walking around the simulated hall.  
  
"We are still missing three people. We don't know who yet. I have security looking in all areas. Here comes one now." He said pointing towards the door. He walked over to the man.  
  
"Ensign Ro, Ensign Crusher, and Ensign Smith are not present Sir. We do not know where they are and the computer is not responding."  
  
"Dismissed. Riker, we have to tell Picard. Maybe Dr. Crusher knows where her son is." The man went back outside to continue his search. Riker and Worf went to find Dr. Crusher. They found her talking to the nurses about the new medicine.  
  
"Dr. Crusher, do you know where Wesley, Alison, and Ro are?" Worf asked her. She turned from the nurse with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"Why? What's happened?" She asked going to Riker. "He was going to holodeck C with Alison. She could've invited Ro to come along. They were going to have a little target practice. You know Alison is very good at knife throwing." As she said this she left holodeck B and went to holodeck C and banged on the door. There came three different sounding thuds on the door back. "Computer. Open doors to holodeck C now." No response.  
  
"Its not going to work you know. They are trapped with me 'till I get what I want." A voice said out of nowhere. At that exact moment Consular Troi came running out and pinpointed the area where the voice was coming from. Picard, Geordi, and Data were behind here with curious looks on their faces.  
  
"What's happened?" Troi asked Dr. Crusher seeing her face and feeling her emotions. Dr. Crusher just pointed to the doors to holodeck C and then chocked.  
  
"The voice has trapped Wesley, Ro, and Alison in holodeck C and has shut off the computer. We can't get in and we don't know what it wants." Worf answered while Troi and Riker went to help Dr. Crusher.  
  
"Code Red." Picard said then went back into the hall and yelled it. Everyone ran to his or her post. "Riker, Data, Geordi, Troi, and Dr. Crusher you have to help me tell people why the code red. Ask for ideas. Dismissed." He walked away toward the bridge. ~~~~ "Help! We're here!" Ali, Wes, and Ro yelled while banging on the doors. When they stopped for a moment they herd a couple thuds for the other side. They each it the door once with all his or her might.  
  
"It's no use. We're trapped. The only question I have is who is holding us here." Wes asked listening for the voice again.  
  
"I recognize the voice, but I don't remember where." Ali said thinking aloud. 'I've herd it before, but where?' she thought to herself tapping her head and sitting down.  
  
"I've herd the voice to, but I can't remember where." Ro said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I can help you remember if you let me." The voice said from the far side of the holodeck. 'I should take my human form.' It thought walking towards Alison, Wes, and Ro.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Wes demanded walking towards the creature. Wes and the creature looked eyes for a moment before the creature spoke.  
  
"I am Alex. I want revenge and help." He saw the look on Alison's face and approached her. She backs up towards Ro. "Don't be scared little Ali. I'm not going to hurt you, Ro, or Wes. I just want your help." He went over and pulled Alison out of Ro's arms and looked at her then gave her a big hug like they were friends. When he finally let go Alison ran back to Ro and rapped her arms around her.  
  
"How do you know our names?" Wes asked backing up to Ro. 'I remember the voice from a dream I had after my father was killed, but that was a dream.' He turned around to face Alison and Ro. "Ali are you alright?" she nodded, "are you sure?" she nodded again, "ok. Good. Let's stay together and maybe we can find a way out." He turned around to see Alex.  
  
"I know your names because of your parents." He saw the shocked and confused looks on their faces by this statement. 'They don't remember. Perfect.' He smirked, "Your parents told/ asked me not to kill their children. Your not children anymore." At that moment so much anger and been building up inside Alison that she ran towards him, but Wesley caught her.  
  
"How do you know my parents? They were killed when I was three by assassins." She stated angrily. She was backing off, but Wesley still kept a firm hold on her arm.  
  
"Let's take a look back in your memory for the answers. This should be fun." He smirked and then the room changed without a computer command.  
  
~~~~ "What's going on in there?" Dr. Crusher asked pacing up and down the hallway in front of the doors. 'That is my son and I'm not going to lose him in space.'  
  
"I am sensing fear form Ro and Wes, happiness from the thing, and anger from Alison. Before Ro, Wes, and Alison all had fear and the thing was contemplating." Deanna said out of nowhere. She was looking at the doors intensely. 'I wonder what is making Ali feel anger.'  
  
"We don't know and I think it would be a good idea for us to get some rest. I highly doubt that those doors are going to move while we sleep." Riker stood up and went to stop Dr. Crusher from pacing. "A watched door never opens, you know." He started to the turbolift when Troi said something.  
  
"Now all three of them are surprised, but Ali is the most. Now she feels sad, but Wes and Ro are still surprised." She went over to the door and place her had on it.  
  
~~~~ Ro, Wes and Alison were blown away by what they saw. They saw Ali as a three-year-old sitting and coloring with a little boy.  
  
"Ali, come on, let's go find mom and dad to show them your work." The boy got up and picked up Ali and her drawing and went to go find their parents.  
  
"Andy, will mom and dad like?" she asked pointing to the picture. Andy nodded as they entered the kitchen where mom and dad were sitting. Andy let her down and she ran up to the table. "Look. I make picture." She said holding it up for them to see. Andy came over and put her in her booster seat.  
  
"It's the most beautiful thing in the world, after you two." Their mom said. Andy and Ali blushed. Just then a loud noise came from the front hall. Their dad got up to investigate and quickly pulled out his fasor gun. "Set it to stun, if need be kill. Here. You need one to." He tossed one to Andy who set it to kill immediately. Ali got in his arms and they went to the far corner. At that moment two guys in black came in from the hall and started shooting at her parents. They both hit their targets and their mom and dad vanished. The one came over and started to aim when Andy shot the guy. The other one said 'I'll be back for you two later." And fled.  
  
The memory ended and Alison sat down and started to cry. Ro and Wes ran over to her and tried to calm her down. "Ali, who was that?" Ro asked holding her and rocking back and forth. Wes was holding her hands.  
  
"T-t-that w-was my p-p-parents death and m-my b-b-brother protecting me. He got sent to jail for 13 years for m-murder. They never caught the other man." She replied between sobs. Wes got up and looked at Alex.  
  
"Why did you do that? Why did you make her relive such a terrible day?" Wes yelled at Alex, who just smirked. Wes went back to Alison and shot a nasty look at Alex.  
  
"Remember me now Ali. Hope you do. So who's next?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please R&R 


	2. The Escape

Revenge  
Part II  
By  
stlover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. It belongs to Paramount.  
  
"What do you mean by 'Who's next'?" Ro asked standing up with Alison. Alison had finally stopped crying enough to stand. She was still holding on to Ro for support, but Ro didn't care.  
  
"What I mean Ro is whose memory or other persons memory will I show next." Alex said walking around them in a circle. Wes followed him with his hand on his phaser. Alex noticed, "You wouldn't try to shoot me now would you Wes?" Wes put his hand down and proceeded to follow him.  
  
"I'll go." Ro stated stepping towards him, "Since I can't seem to remember you on my own, I might as well see it from my memory."  
  
"Perfect. "Alex said then snapped his fingers.  
  
~~~~~ 'What is taking them so long? It shouldn't take this long to break into a holodeck.' Dr. Crusher thought as she paced her room. She couldn't sleep so she go up and cleaned. When she finished cleaning she sent a communiqué to Geordi to see if they have gotten any farther with getting into the holodeck. He said they haven't made any progress, but they are trying every way.  
  
"Picard to Crusher."  
  
"Crusher here. What's wrong captain?"  
  
"I would like to see you in my ready room. Geordi and Data have found something, but it could be risky." He said quickly.  
  
"Be right there. Crusher out." She was already down the corridor when they stopped the link. 'I wonder what they mean by it could be risky. I'll do whatever to get them out and safe.' She hustled to the ready room. When she arrived Deanna, Will, Worf, Geordi, and Data had all taken their seats and were ready at any time. When she sat down Geordi stood up ready to start.  
  
"We have discovered that the thing has cut off the computer on that floor, but not on others. Also they have not tried their communicators. If we could tell on off them to fake stun themselves then the thing would have to have a doctor come in to revive them. Then when we enter and say we don't have the proper tools. We need to take them to sickbay. We take them there and say they are dead. It leaves, they wake up and problem solved." "What if we can't get through to them?" Beverly asked nervously. "I just want other options on the table."  
  
"She's right. What if we can't get through then what?" Deanna agreed looking at Data and Geordi who sat down.  
  
"We could ask him to open the doors, but put up a force field. Data could absorb the force field and we could enter." Geordi said giving a look to Data that said 'I'm sorry.'  
  
"Lets try that first. It is less risky and that would give them a motivation to 'kill' themselves." Riker said looking around for agreement.  
  
"I believe Commander Riker is correct. It is the perfect reason for them to do that and then we would know if they are ok." Data said nodding to Riker and looking at Picard.  
  
"That is out plan then?" Everyone nodded, "Then what are we doing still sitting here? Let's go." They left and Picard pulled Dr. Crusher aside. "Beverly, you know we are trying everything we can to get Wes, Ro, and Alison out of there right?"  
  
"Yes. I just wish this never happened. All three of them has had such are hard past that this could bring back bad memories. That is really Deanna's department isn't it." She blushed.  
  
"Yes, you are right, but you are a mother and that gives you better mood reading abilities than anyone could ever have." They hugged and made their way to the turbo lift. A few minutes later they were outside holodeck B. Riker banged on the door.  
  
"This is commander Riker. We demand to see the person responsible for this." As he finished the sphere came out and circled them.  
  
"Back again. Well, what do you want?" Alex asked curiously. Deanna felt curiosity, anger, and anxiousness.  
  
"We want to see if out crew members are okay. You can open the door and put up a force field we can see them and they can see us, but we can't touch each other." Geordi said stepping forward with courage.  
  
"Fine. It can stay that way as long as you don't try to pull anything. Computer: Open doors to holodeck B and put a force field there instead." The doors opened and a force field as put up. Ro, Wes, and Alison ran up to it and waved.  
  
"Mom, we're okay. Get us out of here." Wes said trough the field. Ro and Alison were looking around for Data and Worf, but couldn't find them. They didn't mention it because they knew they had a plan.  
  
"Ali, have you been crying?" Deanna asked stepping forward for a closer look. Alison nodded and then turned away. Wes went over to her and held her.  
  
"I'll explain. Alex," noticing the look on their face she pointed to the sphere, "went into her memory and dug out the day her parents were murdered and played it in the holodeck. He was the one who killed them. Ali had blocked it out of her mind so that she could get a good job. My memory is next."  
  
"Which memory of yours will he take?" Riker asked. Sensing that this could be tricky.  
  
"The one with him in it. He said that two of us had seen him directly and that the last one never saw him, but has a tie to him in some way or another." Ro said turning to check on Alison. Alison stood up and smiled. She was shaking, but didn't care.  
  
"Alison, are you sure your okay?" Beverly asked stepping over to her. She wanted to give her a great big hug. She couldn't because of the force field.  
  
"I'm fine Dr. Crusher. I'm just in shock from seeing my parents and brother again." She smiled and gave Ro a big hug, "Ro has been like our mother. She tried to protect me and Wes from seeing the memory, but Alex pushed her away."  
  
"Time to start the show." Alex said with excitement in his voice. Ro shrieked, fell to the floor and held her head. A memory appeared on the walls.  
  
"Talk. Where is your leader?" A big burly man said while hitting a grown man across the back, "Speak or your daughter will be next." He pointed to a young Ro chained to the wall. She was closing her eyes and trying to plug her ears.  
  
"Leave my daughter alone. Anyway I told you, I don't know where the governor went. He vanished when you guys showed up." The man looked up at Ro then the man, "Just don't hurt my daughter. You've taken my wife, but you can't have my only child." He got hit again.  
  
Ro screamed "Let my daddy go! What did he do to you?" The big man came over.  
  
"Be careful. I'm above hitting children, but friend isn't. So shut up." He slapped her. She started to cry. Her dad looked up and he got hit two more times then stopped moving for good.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, wake up! I need you daddy!" Ro yelled at her father. He didn't move. The guard checked for a pulse. Unchained him and through him out the window. At that moment six people in Starfleet uniforms barged in and freed Ro, but the man had fled.  
  
The memory ended and Ro was sitting on the floor crying with Wes and Alison hugging her tight. They got up and went over to Alex.  
  
"You were the man that killed my father. Got to..." Ro yelled when Alex interrupted her.  
  
"Tut, tut. You should know better Ro. I hit you once and I can hit you again, so don't tempt me." He smiled and went outside in his human form. "Wasn't that fun. To bad you missed the first one. I can show it again if you'd like." Everyone shook his or her head in a no. "Fine. Your lose. Anyway, it wasn't that interesting. Now for Wes's memory or should I say Jack's." At this Wes and Beverly stepped towards him.  
  
"What do mean by that? Don't go into my father's memories. That's personal." Wes said through the force field. He was trying not to get angry. Ro and Alison came up and they each grabbed a shoulder, thinking that he would try to go through the force field.  
  
"Now, don't get testy Wes. Your father would have been ashamed. Now you don't want that now do you?" He stepped back into the holodeck and went over to Wes and ruffled his hair. Wes tried to lash out, but Ro and Alison had him in a tight grip. Beverly came as close to the force field as possible to hear better.  
  
"How do you have my husband's memories?" She asked trying not to show her annoyance. 'If you did anything to my husband's memories, I will kill him.' She thought still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing, but I did have to make copies so that when I saw little Wesley again I could show him his father's death. I thought you would be dead." He said pointing to Beverly, Ro, and Alison, "But you, Ro, and little Ali are too smart and strong for that. It took me a long time to find you then extract the memories." He smirked and went over to Ali and grabbed her chin and held her face up, "You haven't changed a bit. You do know I wasn't going to kill you. Just your parents and brother, but he was to smart. You could've been my wife."  
  
"I would have killed myself first you pig, and my name is Alison." She hit his hand away and he hit her hard across the face. Alison reached for her knives, but Ro and Wes stopped her.  
  
"You have such a temper. I don't remember this anger from you when you were little. Then again, that was then and this is now. Where is your brother now anyway?" He moved Wes and Ro. They got face to face.  
  
"He got 13 years for murder. He gets out in 2 months." She spit in his face and he hit her again. She came back up and started towards him when Ro came up and hugged her. "Not now." She said into her ear.  
  
"I've hit you twice. I can stun you if I need." He walked away. He saw Alison fingering her knives, "If you even think about throwing a knife at me I will kill Wesley or Ro." At that Alison dropped her knives and kicked them to him, "You're such a doll. Thank you. I will keep them as a gift to me." Alison turned around and shot him a nasty look.  
  
"Those were my father's. I want them back when the ordeal is done. My brother was suppose to learn how to throw knives, but he is in jail so I learned." She turned away and went over to the corner. 'I just want the knives back. They're the only thing I have left of my parents.'  
  
"What do you want? You don't want to kill us. You would've done that a long time ago." Wesley said walking up to Alex. They stood face to face before anyone spoke.  
  
"I want to see you suffer just like I have. Because of you three I am wanted on 3 planets. All three for murder." He turned and walked away. Ro and Alison got up and walked over to Wes.  
  
"You didn't kill me. No one saw you kill my dad." Wes said following him. 'Why does he want to kill me?'  
  
"I don't remember you that well. I was only 3. Anyway Andy was in the way." Alison added following Wes. Ro started after.  
  
"I was seven. I blocked it from my memory so that I could never relive that day ever again." Ro commented. She was curious to his plot now. They all were. Riker, Troi, Dr. Crusher and Geordi were listening and wondering what he was going to do. Beverly started pacing when Alex broke the silence again.  
  
"Let's start the show. Computer: Play memory 13 from my personal files. This should be fun." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. It started.  
  
"Hey Stephanie, these reading look funny. Would you come here and check me." Jack yelled over his shoulder. A young lady with red hair came up and kneeled down next to him. She scanned it then they compared notes.  
  
"I got the same thing, Let's take a sample back up so that Geordi can scan it. To bad Worf couldn't come down. Picard wanted him to get better acquainted with the weapon system." She got up and looked around. "So how's Beverly and Wesley?"  
  
"Beverley is wonderful. Although she didn't want me come on this mission. Wes is as cute as ever. He is starting 3rd grade and really excited." Jack got up and also looked around when something caught his eye. "What was that?"  
  
"What was what?" Stephanie asked looking in the same direction. She didn't see anything.  
  
"I'll be right back. Curiosity kills the cat you know."  
  
"Cats have nine lives." Stephanie added as he ran off. At that moment a figure came out of the trees holding a gun. Jack reached for his faser , but another one came from another direction and shot him. "Jack!" Stephanie yelled while running over. "Commander Stephens to Enterprise. Beam aboard two. One injured. Engage."  
  
The memory ended. Wesley had walked forward as if he was hoping to touch his dad one more time. He stopped and turned around, "You killed my dad. Why? Why him? You didn't have a reason or are were you just born to murder." Alison tried to cut him off, but he stopped her, "No. I want to know why you killed our parents. Do you have something against each family or did you do it for money?"  
  
"The answer to all three is the same. Money." He backed up as Ro, Wes, and Alison came towards him with irritated looks on their faces. He couldn't escape, but he had Alison's knives. "You hurt me and you will be trapped in here 'till you die."  
  
At that moment Data and Worf came from around the corner and Data stuck his hand into the wall panel. The force field flickered and left. Alison, Ro, and Wes all made a dash for it. They got out and were safe. Alex came towards them when Data put the field back up. He also prevented him from going through walls and made the computer unable to hear his voice.  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" Alison asked going up to the force field. She got up to it looked Alex in the eyes and then gasped and grabbed her stomach. Ro and Wesley did the same thing. As they looked down, Alison's knifes appeared where the wound was. The medical team stopped the bleeding and took them to sickbay. Alex started to laugh when Dr. Crusher turned around.  
  
"You will pay for what you did." She turned and left. Geordi, Data, Riker, and Troi were left to look over Alex 'till Picard came back from sickbay with a report on the ensigns.  
  
To Be Continued ... 


End file.
